


Fame Whore

by Sebcentric328



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Fight, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcentric328/pseuds/Sebcentric328
Summary: There's a fame whore at the party, taking drunk selfies with Seb. Kate isn't going to allow this to happen. Shit goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. You've met that annoying girl at the party. And wanted to punch her. Admit it. NSFW.

The fame whore was sitting on Sebastian’s lap, sticking her barely covered tits in his face, her tongue down his throat and taking selfies in between. Seb was pretty much shitfaced and only getting worse. 

Will was keeping a close eye on the situation on the couch. He wasn’t sure who brought the whore but it sucked she got a hold of Sebastian. He started to panic when the girl’s cell phone came out and went to find Kate. He found her out on the balcony talking to a couple others. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need your help.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside to the kitchen.

“Will! What the fuck?”

“There’s a bitch on Seb’s lap taking selfies. He is SHITFACED as fuck. We need to get her out of here. And delete the pics. I can distract him, but I can’t manhandle a girl. I need your help on this.”

Kate’s eyes narrowed as she leaned past the open kitchen door to scope the situation. She saw them on the couch looking very cozy. Seb had that dopey look on his face he gets when he’s drunk and turned on. His eyes half closed, his lips kind of reddish and because he was concentrating very hard on her ‘assets’, his forehead scrunched up. The fame whore was wearing not much of a dress, super high heels and a lot of makeup. Her fake ass oversized tits were at his eye level and she did everything she could to keep them there. Seb was a sucker for a nice set of tits, although these were obnoxious even for him. The sight of him kissing her bothered Kate on a few levels. This was like the 3rd random girl in the last couple months. 

“Shit. She’s not going to go willingly.” Kate was concerned about making a scene in the middle of Will’s party, but she was absolutely sure she could outsmart the halfwit whore. “Dammit! I need a minute. When I come out of the bathroom and sit down, get Sebastian the fuck out of the way.”

“I can do that. What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just get him out from underneath her.”

Kate grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom. She had to make herself look like someone this bitch could trust. Thus, she was gonna have to whore it up a bit. Looking in the mirror, maybe a lot. She pulled her hair out of the its pony tail, brushing out her long light brown hair. She put on a lot more eyeliner, mascara and some sultry red lipstick. Then she took off her hoodie so she was just in a black V-neck t-shirt and bra. She tightened her lacy red bra until her cleavage was damn near brimming over and pulled the V-neck lower so you could see the top edges of her bra above it. She looked in the mirror. Better. She might get away with it. One last detail, she took off her Chucks. Those would only peg her for the dork she was sometimes. She stuck her purse, Chucks and hoodie under the sink.

Kate opened the door, picked up her drink from the table outside and sauntered over to the couch in her bare feet. She stood there with her back to them for a second, sat down on the couch and whipped out her phone. Neither Seb, nor the fame whore noticed her. They were busy giving each other an oral exam. Kate was frankly grossed out by Sebastian’s choice in women lately, but that was moot at the moment. 

Will stared at her for a few seconds in shock as he approached, but then turned his concentration on Sebastian. “Hey Seb! I need your help for a second! Chace and I are having…uhhhh…a difference of opinion. We need you to make a ruling. It will take two seconds. C’MON man! I need you to back me up on this.”

The fame whore started whining in the most annoying voice and Sebastian slurred, “I’ll be right back. I swear! Doan move! I’ll be RIGHT back.” As they turned to leave, Sebastian looked directly at Kate, then immediately down at her amazing cleavage and then back up to her face. He looked thoroughly confused. He paused a second. But Will pushed him forward towards the kitchen.

The girl made a ridiculous pouty face but let Sebastian go. She didn’t want to piss off his friends and scare him away. When she sat back down, she noticed Kate on her IG account. The bitch perked right up.

“Oh, heyyyyy! I just LOVE Insta, right?”

“Oh absolutely! I try to outdo my friends with pics from the most amazing parties! They get SO jelly! I’m Kate, btw,” Kate said with extra enthusiasm.

“Alicia. @hotjerseybitch69. If you want to be super jelly, I’m about to post my selfies with Sebastian. Everyone is going to literally die!” She leaned back on the couch and started editing her pictures, getting them ready to post. SHIT. Kate needed to work faster. 

She leaned over close to Alicia and whispered, “You know, you might not want to post those just yet. I know this guy. He’s a paparazzi. I bet he’d pay you good money for those.”

“Really? Like how much?!” This bitch was practically drooling already. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe a couple grand? I could call him. Come out to the hallway with me so we won’t get caught!”

“Yaaasssss! I could use the fucking cash. But we have to be quick. I’m halfway to getting laid by the Winter Soldier. I’m sure dick pics or a sex tape would be REALLY big money.”

Kate had to hold her anger in check in that moment. The thought of anyone doing such a thing to Sebastian made her hostile. She was halfway to a very dark place that didn’t end well for anyone. She had to stay calm to get through this. They hustled out of the apartment into the hallway. Kate dialed Will’s number and prayed he would pick up. 

Will saw Kate’s name flash up on his screen. “Hello?”

“HEEEEY babe! It’s meeeee, Kate! Look, there’s this hot chick at this party and she has the BEST pics of a really wasted Sebastian Stan. Do you have any interest in something like that?”

“What’s going on Kate? Is she gone?” Will was confused. 

Kate ignored him and kept going. “Really? Well, we need to know how much first. I mean, she can’t just fucking give them away.” She looked at Alicia and gave her a big thumbs up. Alicia was practically dancing with excitement at the thought so much money for a few pictures.

“Yeah, I could send you a little taste. One second.” Kate brought her phone off her ear and motioned to see Alicia’s phone. She took a pic of Alicia’s phone with one of the disgusting Sebastian pics on-screen. Then she pretended to send it to someone. She kept Alicia’s phone in her left hand while she went back to talking.

“Well? How much? $5000!? That’s amazing! Yeah, yeah. Let me talk to my girl and I’ll get right back to you.” Kate hung up.

Alicia was jumping up and down and turning in little circles. She was so excited she didn’t see Kate quickly open her phone, select all the drunken Sebastian pics and then hit delete. When she did finally notice what was happening, she stopped dead and started freaking out. Kate barely finished and handed the phone back before the screaming ensued. 

“What the FUCK did you DO?! Give me my phone!” Alicia went looking for the pics on the phone and there was nothing. ALL her Sebastian pics were gone. ALL of it. 

She turned towards Kate and resumed screaming, “You bitch! You CUNT! I worked hard for those! You had no right!” 

“Fuck off bitch,” Kate said coldly.

Alicia came at her swinging wild and sloppy. Kate easily ducked quite a few but one grazed her cheekbone up by her eye. It stung like a son of a bitch and she sucked in her breath. That fucking whore had HIT her. The switch inside Kate flipped. She fell over the edge into her anger.

Kate ducked another wild swing, coiled her right arm and smashed her knuckles into Alicia’s jaw. The bitch stumbled back and touched her fingers to her bleeding lip. The astonished look on Alicia’s face only lasted a second though as Kate’s left forearm came crashing up under her chin and shoved her back hard and fast. Alicia stumbled backwards until she hit the brick wall in front of the stairwell. Her head slammed back into the brick and stunned her. Kate’s forearm was still on her throat and pushing HARD. Her face was inches from Alicia’s. Green eyes flashing with anger and breathing hard, but dead calm in her voice.

“FUCK. YOU! You fucking fame whore bitch. You had no right to take those pictures of him in the first place. Take your fucking phone and fake tits back to Jersey! Before I tear you limb from limb and throw your pieces OFF THE FUCKING BUILDING. I DARE you to swing again.” 

Alicia had regained what wits she had left in time to realize Kate was way more than angry. She was seething and close to dangerous. Alicia decided she didn’t like her odds with this crazy bitch. Her jaw was throbbing and lip felt raw.

“Fine! FINE. I’m going.” Alicia hissed. 

Kate released her grip enough for Alicia to get out and move slowly towards the top of the stairwell. When she was far enough away, she took off her ridiculous heels and practically ran down the stairs.

Kate was still barefoot and angry at the top of the stairs, with both her hands pressed against the brick wall in front of her to help steady herself. Her whole body was shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. The anger was subsiding, but still just barely under the surface. Kate heard a noise behind her and turned.

“Jesus Christ Kate. What. The. Fuck?” Will was standing at the open door with his mouth practically on the floor. A few people were behind him, also staring.

Kate put her hands on her hips and quickly looked down at the floor. She was embarrassed at what he might have seen her do. “Fuck…” she said under her breath. His face told her he had seen a lot.

“I heard the yelling…and I thought…I, I just wanted to make sure you were OK…”

Kate breathed in sharply and brought her head up. She looked him dead in the eye and then walked past into the apartment. “I’m good. We’re good. You asked for my help. I helped. It’s done.” she said quietly as she went by. 

She happened to walk past Sebastian on her way back to the bathroom. He looked at her, then looked again with increased interest obvious on his face. “Whoaaaa baby! DAMN.” And then a look of recognition came racing to his face, “Wait, is that you Kate!? You trying to get laid tonight? I can help you out with that…”

“Asshole.” She stiff-armed him with her hand against his chest and pushed him back against the wall. 

She kept walking, went into the bathroom and came out looking like herself. The gaudy makeup gone, the hair and tits all back where they belong. She left the hoodie off since she was still heated. She went directly to the bar and then out onto the balcony for some cool air. Kate avoided Sebastian altogether. She continued going back to the bar until she was pretty shitfaced herself, eventually passing out fully clothed on the guest room bed among the coats. She must have been cold in the middle of the night because she ended up balled up on her side, wrapped up in somebody’s leather jacket. Whoever they were, they smelled amazing! She vaguely remembered thinking it smelled like Seb.

She woke up to the sun shining in strongly but her eyes didn’t want to open. She must have slept with her contacts in. There was a massive pain in her head, especially behind her eyes. And her left cheek hurt. BAD. She curled up deeper into the coat and laid there for a bit. The pain was making her nauseous. She HAD to get up. Find some water. And drugs. She’d been at this point before and if she didn’t take counter measures soon, she was going to throw up. A LOT. And feel really shitty all damn day.

Kate rolled off the bed and padded to the bathroom. She remembered stashing her purse under the sink. She found the Tylenol and got water from the sink. The water helped, so she drank more. If she was going to throw up, at least the water would make it easier. She sat on the edge of the tub and leaned on the wall, breathing slowly and deeply until the pain and nausea lessened. Floating between awake and asleep. Finally feeling less like puking, she got up and moved slowly out to the couch and sunk down into it. The scene of the crime, so to speak.

About half an hour later, Will came down from the second floor and went to the kitchen. She could hear him pulling stuff out of the fridge and clanking utensils. She smelled eggs. And toast? 

A door opened and Sebastian came out of the other first floor bedroom, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked as shitty as she felt. He sank down on the couch next to her. Strangely she still had the bottle of Tylenol in her hand, so she offered it to him. He took them without water. 

Will came out with some plates of scrambled eggs and toast. A little bacon in case they felt up to it. And a big bottle of water for each. As he handed the plates over, Will noticed the spidery purple bruise next to Kate’s left eye.

“Did that girl actually hit you?”

Sebastian looked up sharply from his eggs. “What girl? Hit who?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess she glanced one off my cheekbone. Whatever. Its fine.” She waived her hand like it wasn’t anything to worry about. “I mean, why do you think I hit her back?”

Will started to fill Sebastian’s blank spaces in. “You had a fame whore situation last night. Kate helped me sort it out. It got physical at the end, out in the hallway.”

Sebastian looked completely awake now, his bright blue eyes turned on her. He put his plate down. His hand immediately went to her face and pushed her hair out of the way so he could see. She ducked to the right and moved away about two feet, with her elbow in the air to deflect his hand.

“Stop it. Its fine. Stop touching it!”

“Dammit Kate. Quit squirming.” Sebastian wasn’t listening and moved closer, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and cupping her chin with the other. He held her face gently, but she could tell he wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied. So she stopped moving and turned her face up at those beautiful eyes of his. He was studying the ugly purple bruise intensely. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb very softly below the bruise and let go. 

She got up and took her plate over to the dining room table. She hated when he used his strength as an advantage. He had 50 pounds of muscle on her. She was already pissed off in general about the way things went last night. Now this manhandling was too much. She slouched over her plate and picked at her eggs.

Sebastian turned to Will and lowered his voice. “What the fuck happened? Tell me. Cause I can see she’s not going to.”

“HA. That whore got her ASS handed to her, that’s what happened. I’ve never seen a girl punch like that before. Kate was kinda…scary.”

Sebastian looked over to her and smiled a little. “I’ve seen it. Back in the day, when she got really pissed, she’d go a little overboard. BAD temper. I haven’t seen it in a few years though. She hates it. Makes her feel out of control. It usually takes a lot to get her mad though, so this girl must have really pushed her buttons.”

“Well she wasn’t out of control last night. I mean, she was angry, but she was almost…cold. Calculating. I don’t know how to describe it. But I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of it.”

“And you said this all started with a ‘fame whore’ situation? On my part?” Seb asked.

“Ummm, yeah. You were pretty drunk and this girl started with you. Flirting, sitting on your lap, putting her boobs in your face, kissing you. Then she started taking selfies. It was not a good look for you. I distracted you and Kate was supposed to get rid of her. I assume she deleted the pictures, but I don’t know for sure. Hopefully before the bitch posted them to Facebook or some shit.”

As Will talked, Sebastian got visibly more and more uncomfortable. He hated that he had been the cause of all this. Kate had gotten hurt and gone to the dark side because he was a drunken horny asshole. His hand crept up to the nape of his neck and rubbed. He looked at her back sitting at the table. He was also embarrassed by his behavior in front of his friends. He vaguely recalled the girl sitting on his lap last night. He didn’t even remember her name. Although, he did remember seeing Kate at some point, looking very different than she usually did.

“Shit.” Sebastian said quietly to himself. 

Kate took her plate to the dishwasher and then went to get her stuff. She just wanted to go home. She was sure Will had told Sebastian everything by now. It was embarrassing she still had so little control over herself after all this time. She sat of the edge of the guest room bed facing the window. She looked back at the bed and recognized Sebastian’s jacket. It was his she had covered up with last night. She could still faintly smell the leather and his cologne on herself. The emotions from it all washed over her. The tears starting rolling down her cheeks and off her lashes. Kate let them come for a few minutes silently and then got a hold of herself. She dried her face with the bottom of her t-shirt, then put her hoodie on over it. Hurriedly, she put on her shoes, grabbed her stuff and peaked out of the doorway. The guys were in the kitchen. She went directly to the front door and pulled it closed behind her. She was waiting for the elevator at the end of the hall, her finger pressing the button impatiently in quick succession. 

Sebastian had been helping Will clean up and heard the front door open. He stuck his head into the living room and caught a glimpse of Kate leaving the apartment. He moved quickly to follow and caught up with her by the elevator. “Hey! Where are you going?”

She turned away towards the elevator door. She didn’t want him to see her red, still wet eyes. “Home. I’m just going home.”

“Well, can you wait for me? I just need to get dressed and grab my bag. I’ll be quick. We can share a cab.” He could tell she was upset but didn’t want to push her on it. When she was like this, you had to finesse her. He needed to talk to her alone and for that, he had to stall her. 

“Sebastian…I just want to go,” she tried to insist.

“C’mon, pleeeease?” He hugged her from behind and snuggled her neck, his nose right at her hairline. She could vaguely feel his lips almost on her neck. AND she could distinctly tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear with those sweatpants. He was hugging her so close to her it was obvious. She felt a flush creeping up her cheeks. 

Dammit. She was caving to the snuggle. “Ugh. FINE. Hurry up.”

“YESSS! Come back inside. I’ll be quick. I swear.” He flashed an amazing full-wattage smile at her as he turned back to the apartment door. That smile made her chest tighten every damn time. She wasn’t sure he knew what kind of effect it had on her. If he did, he was using it against her. 

She watched him go. She could clearly see the outline of his amazing ass as he walked away from her. All that dark Bucky Barnes hair still hanging past the collar of his shirt. Dammit! Kate followed slowly and closed the apartment door behind her. She went back to the couch, dropped her bag on the floor and put her feet up on the coffee table. Sebastian was rummaging around in the bedroom. She could hear him moving about. She closed her eyes for a minute.

Will came downstairs again, fully dressed. Her eyes popped open at the sound of him on the stairs. “I gotta go. Will you guys lock up?” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek. He looked her in the eyes and said “Thank you. For helping me last night. For helping Sebastian.”

She softened her face with a weak smile and put a hand on his cheek. “Of course Will. I’ll always help you guys. With anything. I’m sorry it got a little weird.”

“It WAS a little crazy. But you did what you had to do to help your friend. So, it’s all good.” He smiled at her and left.

Kate got up and wandered around. She could hear Sebastian moving around in the bedroom still. She went back to the other guest room and picked up his jacket. She couldn’t resist putting it up to her face and breathing in deeply. All of a sudden it was quiet. She opened her eyes, turned and saw him standing at the door watching her. With a half-smile that just barely showed those perfect white teeth. The flush crept back into her cheeks.

“Oh, sorry. It just smells so good.” She held it out to him.

“You know what smells great? Your hair.”

“Ha. Ha. That’s funny Sebastian. Are you ready? Will left. Asked us to lock up.” She tried to move past him through the doorway but he put his arm up in front of her, blocking her way. He was studying her face. He looked like he was trying to decide something. She thought he was so tall and beautiful standing there in that moment.

“Kate. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” he began.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were just being you. You didn’t know what would happen.” Her eyes left his and looked down. He could tell she was struggling with her emotions. 

He leaned closer to her. “Look at me.” He brought the back of his fingers up to her face and stroked it along her cheek. This got her attention. She looked back up directly into his eyes. 

“I am sorry all of that happened. It should never have happened. I should not have been kissing some random girl. I should have been kissing you. I…I’m falling for you. It’s been coming on for months now. I just didn’t know how to say it.” 

He looked into her face another few seconds and then did what he’d been meaning to do for months. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her firmly. His strong hands went gingerly to her waist and pulled her close to him.  
She was in shock. But her gut took over and she kissed him back fully. Her hands crept up around those very broad shoulders, one of them moving up his neck and into that glorious head of thick, dark hair. 

He was caught off guard by her response. She had deepened the kiss and now both of them were responding fully. He was quickly getting aroused. He couldn’t help it. She’d been the focus of all his sexual thoughts lately. To have her so willing and responsive right in front of him gave him the biggest hard-on. 

Kate paused to take a breath, but not moving too far away from his lips. “Me too. I wasn’t sure how you felt…but my heart’s been gone for a long time. Entirely yours.”

To hear her say that out loud was a relief to him. He smiled with his whole face before he brushed his lips against hers again lightly, then down her neck until he met her collarbone. He felt her pressing up against him and the hand in his hair tightening. A small sigh left her lips when the tip of his tongue went exploring a particular spot on her neck. He loved this reaction and his hands slid around from her waist to her ass, pulling her fully against his erection. A low groan came from Sebastian before he even realized it.

His hands now swept up underneath her hoodie and tshirt, pulling both up over her head in one motion. Her arms went up to facilitate. On the way back down, his hands took a detour over her breasts still in their red lacy bra and then down to her hips again along her bare skin. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, standing there in her jeans and bra, looking up at him with such raw emotion. She was more beautiful in real life than in his fantasies, especially when she was looking at him like that.

He resumed kissing her hard on the mouth while her hands moved down his muscled abdomen and then slid inside his sweatpants. Her left hand found his bare hip. But it was the other hand he was focused on. Her right hand barely brushed down the length of his erect penis and moved right underneath his balls where it stopped. And began stroking. Again, a low groan left him from somewhere deep inside.

He pulled his own t-shirt off but kept the sweatpants. The feeling of her hands inside his sweatpants doing things to him was spectacular. Her fingers continued playing over his balls and then was joined by her left hand which now was stroking his massive erection. Finally, he dropped the sweats so she could have unlimited access.

Her hands stopped for a minute while she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down over her hips. A little wiggle and she stepped out of them. Her wet underwear left with them. Sebastian’s hands found her bra clasp, while he nuzzled her neck. The bra was gone in an instant. His hands and hot mouth found her bare breasts and nipples shortly thereafter.

Both were completely naked, skin against skin and pressed hard against one another, kissing and touching. Hands moving over limbs in exploration. His cock rested just inside her upper thighs, brushing up against her sensitive wet parts. He knew exactly how this was affecting her as her breathing became more urgent.

He moved her back until her ass hit the edge of the bed and she sat, interrupting the kiss. Her eyes opened and she was level with the most spectacular abs she’d ever seen in real life. Her hands began touching and her lips followed suit. All of those precisely made muscles and deep v-cut over his hips led her downward. Her hands ventured down over his hips and further until both were fully occupied with his cock. Her open mouth and tongue quickly followed suit until they were at the tip, licking and teasing. Her knees sank until she was kneeling in front of him. His hands moved into her hair, combing it back away from her face with his fingers. She could feel how badly he wanted her. It was radiating off him. His breathing was heightened and muscles in his stomach tensing. She took him in her mouth. He sucked in a breath sharply. First just the head, then she worked her way closer to pulling all of him in, his hips cooperating fully. Another deep groan from somewhere in the neighborhood of this toes emerged.

Even though he wanted to watch her beautiful mouth around him, he closed his eyes and just let himself FEEL. He sighed so deeply and tightened his grip in her soft hair. When she began using the flat of her tongue against his cock during her strokes, it was only a few moments before he couldn’t continue. He barely opened those blue eyes, which had the sexiest faraway look to them. “Stop! Please stop. I don’t want to come yet…” He held her shoulders and pulled out of her mouth so slowly. It was exquisite for him. His cock was pulsing with his desire to continue. 

He pulled her up from the floor and onto the bed, joining her there and putting himself between her legs. She loved the weight of him over her hips and abdomen. He kissed her gently. He was taking a minute to calm himself, and at the same time wanting to excite her even more. His right hand cupped her breast and his thumb flicked up and over the nipple until it was hard again under the play. She arched her back up underneath him, wanting to feel the whole length of him. This also moved her wet pussy closer to him and she could just barely feel the tip of his cock. 

“Ohhhh yes Sebastian…” she breathed against his ear before adding teeth and tongue to that earlobe. Her hands were on his lower back and her long legs around him asking him to come inside her. 

He moved his hard cock against her until the head was rubbing her wet swollen clit. He moved it down and back up to make it even wetter. He loved how silky soft she felt. “Is this what you want?” 

“YES. ALL of it,” she breathed into his neck, tickling the little hairs there. 

She resumed her lips and tongue playing along his earlobe and neck until she hit a spot right in the crook of it. This made it hard for him to concentrate on staying calm. He could only think of being inside her now. He moved the head of his cock inside her and let it come in and out a few times to tease her. Except it had the effect of teasing him just as much. A few more strokes like that and suddenly he was pushing deep while she rose up to meet him. He kept pushing deep, then pulling almost all the way out and then giving her the full length of him again, all the while her hips continuing to meet his. He slowed a bit and ground his body up against her while he was fully inside. The slow movement and the feeling of his skin against her clit excited her so much. He could feel her get even wetter. She wanted more close contact like that and pulled her legs further back to expose more of herself to him. 

He could feel her tense up around him as he began to stroke an even more intimate spot inside her with the head of his cock. It didn’t take a lot of strokes before he could tell she was getting close. He quickened and she began coming under the pressure of him, her fingers digging into his lower back. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to breathe deeply. As she tightened around him with each pulse of her orgasm, he went hard and deep and she pushed her hips even harder against him. This prolonged her orgasm and sent him over the edge into his, coming intensely until they were both spent. 

Sebastian relaxed all his taunt muscles, until all his weight rested on top of her. His head snuggled into her neck where he kissed her with soft lips. She loved the weight of him and wrapped one arm around his muscled upper back. The other hand reached out and pulled the edge of the comforter up and over them, then began to comb back those long dark locks of his. They were asleep in minutes.


End file.
